


Emo, Screamo, Country

by celice (wolflegend)



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/celice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is gay and I love ringatiz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emo, Screamo, Country

"Aren't people like you supposed to listen to that... That farmer music stuff? You know, the songs about sexy tractors and shucking corn?" Ringabel questioned Tiz as Evanescence blared from Tiz's discarded headphones.

"Lay off Ringahell, all you listen to is bad pop music annd edgy sexual music. You of all people have no right to critcize my music." Tiz said, rolling his eyes exasperatedly at the swirly haired idiot sitting in front of him.

Ringabel laughed at the nicknamed Tiz had bestowed on him. It was cute, just like his boyfriend.

Tiz growled, "Are you laughing at me you jerk?" Ringabel let a gentle smile cross his face. "Maybe just a little. You're adorable after all even with your terrible, terrible music taste."


End file.
